Temporarily at Your Service
by sanity is overrated95
Summary: There was something about Arthur that made Alfred curious about him, after all, who wouldn't be if the guy technically wasn't even supposed to exist! Gakuen AU sorta, USUKUS T for language
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know, I should be updating More that meets the eye or be working on that fic I promised for the mini-contest thing. I will be updating soon and the fic will be up soon too. I just really wanted to get this idea out of my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia**

* * *

Chapter 1

Alfred F. Jones was the epitome of the stereotypical golden boy. He was tall, blond, blue-eyed, played American football (Quarterback), had straight A's, and was on the student council. There was not a single person on campus, scratch that, in town who did not know his name. There was also a world of difference between him and the new transfer student from England who could have gagged at how cliché the American sounded. But one of the few similarities between them was their ability to turn heads. Even though Arthur Kirkland was generally grumpy and had giant eyebrows there was not a single person on campus who could deny the guy with his porcelain skin and vibrant green eyes was very attractive. Soon the rumors of the hot new transfer student from England reached Alfred's ears. At first Alfred brushed off any teasing about the new kid stealing his spotlight, but fate would have it that curiosity finally won and Alfred just had to meet the new transfer student for himself.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland had gotten to his class a few minutes earlier that day and tiredly collapsed into a desk as he waited for the bell to ring. He scowled, his mood already foul. Ever since he had transferred to this school he had been either pestered non-stop by or had to pass large groups of giggling girls trying to flirt. He sighed, it had only been the first week and he already hated it here. He had finished his education a long time ago. Everything he needed to learn to inherit his family business was taught to him along with anything else he wanted to learn. There really wasn't any reason for him to even be in a school with the exception of when his job called for it. But he couldn't drop out. After all he had an obligation to fulfill.

The boy's emerald eyes drifted toward the plaque on top of the board. _For world peace and prosperity to the generations ahead, _it read. The World Academy had been created by a man with the idea that if he gathered gifted students from all corners of the globe into one school he would be able to achieve a path towards world peace. Now even after he had died a decade or so ago the school wasn't getting any closer to that goal. In fact, you could say it was getting farther and farther away. All the students in the school were gifted; it was just that not a single day would pass without a fight of some sort breaking out due to cultural animosities or the like. The current head of the school was an Italian man by the name of Julius Vargas. He was a friend of Charles Beilschmidt who was friends with the Kirkland's. It was also true that the Kirkland's owed Charles a favor who owed Julius a favor who had a problem within the school and thus the reason for Arthur to be currently attending the school without even the option to quit. He wished he had not made that deal with Alwyn. Alwyn was his brother currently in France for a job. Arthur had a feeling that even being in France was a better prospect that having to be in America at some school created by some delusional bastard. Arthur sighed; well he would be out of this place within a few months. All he had to do was solve whatever supernatural problems were there then stay a while to monitor the results. Then he would be whisked away by some other job in some other place. It was, after all, what his family did for generations. The only difference was that Arthur had no identity; there wasn't any information on him in any database. He was the genius of the family and had far too strong of a connection with supernatural for it to be safe to let the world know he existed. Needless to say, Arthur did not enjoy when people decided to pry into his life. So when the school's self-proclaimed hero sat next to him that morning and started to ask him numerous questions he got very annoyed.

"It's very rude to ask a total stranger such personal questions and I feel no obligation to answer them, so will you kindly bugger off?" Arthur glared at the American who continued to grin brightly.

"Lighten up dude! It's just a few questions, you got a stick up your ass or something?" Arthur's eyebrows twitched at both the insult and the brash language.

"No, I do not have a stick up my arse. I just happen to be civilized,"

"More like some old man!"

"I'm just going to ignore you now since I really don't think I need to talk to someone like you," with that he turned away. Alfred wasn't discouraged though,

"You're a funny guy Artie!"

"MY NAME IS ARTHUR YOU NEANDERTHAL,"

"Sure, whatever,"

"…What is your name?"

"Ha! See, my total heroicness is too much for you to resist. I'm Alfred F. Jones!"

"No, I was just asking so I know who to avoid for now on, how do you know my name anyways?"

Alfred was about to answer when the teacher shushed them and began to lecture. Alfred watched Arthur for the rest of the class rather then pay attention. He was going to talk to the boy after class but when the bell rung Alfred somehow tripped even though nothing was there and missed his chance. Alfred was confused. His coordination and athletics were the best in the school, how could he possibly trip over nothing. Meanwhile, Arthur had a smirk on his face as he walked down the hallways, he owed the fairies a few treats now. They deserved it for tripping the bloke and securing Arthur's getaway. He walked into his 2nd period class, World History, easy enough. The fact that Alfred wasn't in the class, made it even better. Truth be told, Arthur already knew who he was, after all, there wasn't a girl on campus who didn't gossip about him incessantly except for perhaps Natalia, she had eyes for her brother Ivan and Ivan only. He had been curious as to who the popular jock really was. Now his opinion of him only changed from a clichéd idiot to an annoying and clichéd idiot. He was getting settled in when the intercom suddenly sounded.

"Mr. Arthur Kirkland, please report to the office," Said the monotone voice of the secretary. Arthur grumbled and grabbed his stuff. Well at least he already knew everything that would be covered in the class anyways.

* * *

Alfred's ear perked up when he heard the name that was spoken on the intercom.

"Haha! Artie's in trouble!" sang the American.

"That's very mature of you Mr. Hero," mumbled Lovino Vargas sarcastically from beside Alfred in their 2nd period class, art. Alfred laughed and waved it off.

"So our Alfred has taken interest in the new transfer student, _qui_?" asked Francis, a French senior just a year above Alfred, Arthur, Antonio, Lovino, Alfred's twin Matthew and Kiku. The latter two did not have 2nd period with them.

"Not in the way your thinking you pervert,"

"Well I wouldn't mind getting into his pants if he wasn't so, _Anglais_,"

"Dude, you're so weird,"

Antonio wasn't paying attention and began to hug Lovino again. He promptly earned a tomato smashed into his face. The two blondes laughed. Alfred momentarily looked outside to find Arthur Kirkland walking with principal Vargas both in a serious discussion. That's strange, either he was in a whole lot of trouble, or something weird was happening.

* * *

"Hello Arthur! Walk with me please?" Asked the cheerful Julius Vargas leading Arthur out to the large campus grounds.

"Of course sir," There was a bit of pleasant silence for a while,

"I suppose you would like to know why we haven't given you all the details of your job right?" Arthur admitted he had been curious. He went to school for a complete week without even meeting the man responsible.

"Why am I here sir?"

"Well, first of all, I wanted you to get used to the place before you start doing whatever it is you do. You see, this school has had a few problems for a while now, it's been covered up for years but there is no escaping the truth. The school was built in a bad place you might call it,"

"It was built on sacred grounds correct?" this shocked the man a bit,

"How did you know?"

"The air around here is different,"

"Hmm, well, the problem is that someone or something did not like us being here or something and for the past few years we've been having disappearances,"

"What kind of disappearances are we talking about?"

"The kind where there isn't a single trace of them left. Will you be able to do something about it?"

"I'll need a bit more information but I believe I can," Julius smiled; this was the best news he had heard in a long time.

"Thank you for doing this," Arthur offered a smile back.

"At your service,"

* * *

**And here's the first chapter, I'm not sure whether or not I should continue this or not, I guess that'll be decided by you guys. by the way, Alwyn is Wales, Julius is Rome, and Charles is Germania. please review if you want to see it continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I guess i'm continuing this, thanks for all the reviews guys they make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish to own hetalia every day on a star and it has yet to come true**

* * *

Chapter 2

Alfred sat down at his usual table with his friend Kiku. His entire morning had been swallowed up from contemplating about the new transfer student. The guy seemed so mysterious for some reason and Alfred just couldn't seem to get his mind off of him. Ever since that conversation they had something felt off about the boy. He didn't even pay attention as Kiku was trying to tell him something,

"Alfred-kun, are you listening?" the American snapped out of his daze,

"Of course I was Kiku, what are you talking about?" The Japanese boy gave Alfred a slightly exasperated look and started again.

"I was asking if you wanted to see the new game I'm working on, the science fair is coming up soon and I was hoping to get your opinion," Alfred grinned, Kiku had been his friend since freshman year when the two realized they made an unbeatable duo when it came to the field of science. They had won every single science competition they've been in including ones in against various renowned universities. This year Alfred wasn't going to participate in the school science fairs since he had already promised Vash Zwigli, another Junior and the Student Council Vice-President, to actually start working on all the paperwork that had collected up from his weeks of inactivity in the council due to sports. The least he could do was help out Kiku as much as possible since he would now be working alone.

"Sure Kiku, I'll be over after practice!" The dark-haired boy smiled

"Thank you Alfred-kun," he paused while internally debating whether he should continue or not, and deciding it would be for the best he did, "I've been wondering, you seem distracted today, is everything alright?" Alfred was a little confused; he had seemed distracted? Now that he really thought about it he had been preoccupied with thoughts of Arthur for the entire day and thus ignored most of his friends after second period. It was almost as if Alfred started to obsess over the other teen. Wait, that didn't come out right. Why would he, Alfred F. Jones, the schools freaking hero extraordinaire, be thinking about the grumpy, boring, and stick-in-the-mud-with-huge-eyebrows transfer Arthur Kirkland? Kiku noticed he had once again lost the attention of his friend and sighed, then decided to go talk to Heracles instead. He would leave Alfred alone for now. Alfred didn't even notice that he was now sitting alone until he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Startled, he quickly turned around,

"I'm sorry to bother you but is anyone sit-," blue eyes met green and Arthur's polite demeanor suddenly dropped, "Oh, it's you, I'll find somewhere else," As he turned around Alfred grabbed his jacket and kept him there,

"Wait! I never said you couldn't sit here Artie!"

"Don't call me Artie!" he snapped, but even as he said that the English boy sat down in the chair across from the American.

"Sure, Sure, whatever you say!" Alfred gave him his famous grin, the one that could make girls swoon at the mere sight of it. Arthur didn't faint, that would be undignified, but his pale cheeks did grow a bit pinker.

"A-hem, so you never told me how you knew my name, I was never introduced properly and I don't remember ever talking to you before," Alfred was about to answer that it was because he had heard rumors about him and had checked his name in the school files, but then he realized that sounded very stalker-like.

"Umm, A few friends told me," Alfred mentally winced at how weak that sounded. Arthur merely raised an eyebrow giving no sign of how much he really believed of the lie. In reality he believed none of it. For a little while the two ate in awkward silence until Alfred started to talk again.

"So what was it with you and the principal anyways?" Arthur tensed; he had not expected this question and immediately grew defensive,

"I don't see why I have to tell you anything that isn't any of your business,"

"Dude, no reason to get all defensive about it. It's just a simple question!" Arthur gave him a glare,

"Well maybe I don't like being interrogated by random strangers." With that he promptly got up with his trash and walked away while muttering something about 'bloody gits' and 'fucking don't know what privacy is.' Alfred stared at the retreating teen, for some reason he couldn't help but be more curious about the kid. Alfred also got up, he was going to make Arthur Kirkland tell him his secrets whether he liked it or not! Feeling considerably better the blond went to grab a few more hamburgers before the bell rang.

* * *

Arthur fiddled with his locker's combination lock, his thoughts on one very annoying American blond. How dare he pry? What right did he have to interrogate him? Arthur was annoyed with the American and with himself for getting riled up so easily. So far in life Arthur had been able to keep his calm around everyone except for perhaps his brothers, but they were a different story altogether, after coming to this school he had become riled up so easily by both some perverted French blonde womanizer and the American golden boy. Even his ability to keep his irritation hidden with just the general public had seemingly died. Something had changed after he entered this school and he didn't like it.

The Briton took a deep breath, just keep calm and carry on he told himself he would be back in good old England very soon. When he finally got his locker open he was surprised to see a paper waiting for him on the inside. On it was a circle with various inscriptions and designs. Arthur's eyes widened as he recognized what it was, he flung himself at the circle and pressed a glowing hand onto it. Black tendrils of smoke spewed from the circle clashing with the soft green glow of Arthur's magic. For a few seconds green battled black in a heated clash. Then all of the sudden the paper lit on fire and disappeared. Panting slightly Arthur's emerald eyes stared at the area where the paper was; he then quickly looked around to see if anyone saw what just happened, good, no one was around. The fairies rushed over to him to see if he was okay. After assuring them he was fine he sent them to do a scouting over the town. All of them left but one, a relatively young fairy just born into the world a few months ago,

"What was that Arthur?"

"A spell, for explosions, and a rather strong one too. I believe whatever or whoever it is that resides here is testing me,"

"So what are you going to do then?"

"That will depend on the intentions and nature of the creature now won't it?" The small fairy nodded and flew off to join her sisters. Arthur ran a hand through his hair; this might not be as easy as he thought it would be.

* * *

Matthew Williams was walking to his locker to get some maple syrup he kept in there when he saw an unearthly green glow from around the corner. Even though he knew this was against his better judgment his curiosity won and he went to check it out. By the time he got there it had already disappeared. He carefully looked around the corner and saw the new transfer, Arthur Kirkland staring intensely at the inside of his locker. He noticed there was also no one else around. When he saw the boy start to look around Matthew made a bolt in the other direction. He shook his head, he had to be seeing things; there was no way a student could have made some sort of weird glow. Maybe he should lay off the pancakes and switch to waffles instead.

* * *

**Sorry for any failure (which i'm sure there is some in there since i'm not that great at writing) Review please! Even if its just to flame!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi... I'M SO SORRY! Things have not been going to well lately in my life so i haven't been able to write in forever! now that it's winter break though I believe i'll be able to update faster. To everyone who has read/ reviewed/ followed/ favorited this story thank you sooo much. I don't deserve your kindness. So a relatively short chapter for now, hopefully i'll be able to get the next one done soon.**

**disclaimer: don't own a thing**

* * *

Chapter 3

In the lazy afternoon sunshine on the roof of the boy's dorms lay a handsome blond boy with eyes the color of the ocean. In his outstretched hand was a picture of a younger version of himself and another young boy with short messy blond locks and bright green eyes. The former was laughing playfully as he cuffed the other around the neck. A nostalgic chuckle escaped the boy's throat. There really was far too much resemblance for it to be a coincidence. But that's all it was wasn't it? After all, the little green-eyed boy in the picture had died in that fire all those years ago. He shut his eyes and dreamed of dancing green eyes and innocent times.

For the rest of the day Arthur Kirkland did not attend his classes. Alfred had two of his afternoon classes with the boy and when he saw the empty seat in each class he became slightly worried. What could have happened? Alfred mentally made a note to find out later. But for the rest of the day his focus would always stray towards the empty seat in each of his shared classes with Arthur. It wasn't until his last period of the day, Physical Education, that Alfred caught sight of the English boy. Arthur was running around campus carrying around a rucksack and a small leather-bound notebook. Wondering what he was doing (and how he could be playing truant on campus and not get caught) the American's eyes followed the figure of the smaller blond as he walked and periodically stopped to take notes or collect a bit of dirt or plant life from seemingly random locations. At that moment a softball flew right at his head,

"Watch out!" shouted a voice, Alfred caught the projectile out of reflex only breaking his gaze on the British boy when he saw Elizabeta Hedevary, another girl in their year, head toward him.

"I'm so sorry Alfred! You aren't hurt are you?" Alfred grinned and gave her back her ball.

"Nope! Heroes don't get hurt!" Elizaveta's face slowly changed to one that belonged on a trashy tabloid writer when she had discovered some juicy tidbit of information. Alfred cringed a bit on the inside but didn't let it show.

"Really? Just this morning I heard you tripped over your own two feet and landed on your face after talking with the new British transfer. And just now you were staring at him. Do you have a crush Alfred?" Her tone was hushed and calm but the excited shine in her eyes made her thoughts obvious enough.

"No Liz, we're just friends is all!" she looked surprised at this,

"Really? I thought he had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to be friends with you." Ouch, Alfred admit that had stung a bit. True he wasn't used to people rejecting becoming his friend but for some reason the fact that Arthur Kirkland didn't like him made him almost sad. The tiny wince didn't escape the Hungarian girl's attention. A small smirk made an appearance on her face before being quickly covered up with and innocent smile.

"I see, well, thanks for the ball Alfred. Catch you later!" and with that she left towards the girl's PE class. Alfred had a bad feeling about this, everyone on campus knew the girl's strange ability to be on top of the gossip and her strange infatuation with boy-love, and how she could easily use her wide array of information to get her desired results. The American had a feeling that he was now involved in her latest experiment. Remembering what he was doing before the interruption, Alfred went back to looking around for the British boy. Apparently while he was talking to Elizaveta he had left. Darn, well, he'll just ask him what he was doing tomorrow and went back to his assignment of jogging laps feeling a little downcast.

Arthur didn't return to classes after the incident with his locker. There were more pressing matters to attend to. He had Lilac (the name of the young fairy) inform the others to start a widespread lookout for anything worth noting. He himself was going to also have to start being more aware. An actual warning had been given to him, and judging from how it was delivered their foe was very intelligent. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the cuff of his sleeve. Even though he was in the forest adjacent to the campus in the background he could still hear the bell toll eight-o-clock. He looked at the data he had collected throughout the afternoon. Little jars hanging from an ancient rucksack were filled with plants and soil samples and the leather notebook was crammed with neatly organized notes. The sun was drifting dangerously close the the horizon, if he stayed out any longer it would become too dark to see clearly. With reluctance the green-eyed blond headed back towards his dorm. Principal Vargas had provided him with a private room so there would be none of the problems that came with a roommate. The sun slowly sunk into the horizon and the lamps flickered on along the walkway. A chill rippled down Arthur's spine. Something was wrong; it was far too quiet, and could faintly feel the presence of another magical being he never noticed before. All of the sudden a scream penetrated the air pushing Arthur into motion so that he was running frantically to find the source of the sound. There, next to the science building was a girl collapsed in the doorway with a dark figure above her. Anger flooded his veins as Arthur chanted a quick spell releasing a burst of energy that chased the figure away. He then immediately checked on the girl. Unconscious, but breathing, that was good. He breathed a sigh of relief and whipped out his cell phone. He quickly dialed the number of the school office.

"This is Principal Vargas speaking," came after a few dial tones,

"Mr. Vargas, it's Arthur, something happened,"

"What do you mean?" the voice became concerned,

"A student was attacked, she's currently unconscious, we're in one of the science rooms,"

"I'll be over with the nurse soon," with that he hung up. Arthur stood up and inspected the area where the figure had stood. It stunk of sinister energy. He flicked on the light switch to help him see if there was anything left behind and let out a gasp at what he saw,

LET THIS BE A WARNING ARTHUR KIRKLAND, DO NOT INTERFERE

was written in bright scarlet oil based paint crudely mimicking the color of blood. The boy walked over to the wall and ghosted his hand over the letters tentatively; there was not a single trace of magic. Arthur couldn't track the culprit down with this; obviously this was done by someone very clever and very careful. This really did not bode well.

* * *

**comments or suggestions are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't even have an excuse for this being so late... I apologize. By the way. you guys all know the school i used as a setting of this story? Well, a school like this actually exists. An education facility that brings in intelligent people from accross the globe for the sake of promoting better foreign affairs. My friend is applying to this school and told me about it. It's called United World College. I have a link to their site in my profile. So yeah, just a tidbit of info for you guys. Oh, and thank you for the lovely reviews/ favorites/ follows. Even though I'm so terrible at updating.**

**Disclaimer: I apparently don't even own the idea for the school**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day the students walked into and out of the science building without any idea of the words that were glistening on the wall not more than a few hours ago. The girl had recovered from unconsciousness not remembering any of the night's events, which meant that Arthur was back at square one again. Principal Vargas had left him to take care of the painted message and for now it was covered up with a bit of cloaking magic. Not big of a deal. He would study it more after school was out or maybe even during lunch. It was once again more than thirty minutes before the bell would ring to signal the beginning of first period. Arthur was passing the time by poring over the leather notebook that had been passed down through generations. It had recorded information about almost everything relating to the magical realm dating back to the days when common people actually believed in it. At this moment Arthur was trying to find anything that might lead to whatever or whoever was residing here and causing a disturbance. He didn't notice the door slide open and a tall blonde American walk in five minutes before the bell would ring.

"Yo Artie! Watcha' doin'?" The English boy jumped and slammed his book shut stuffing it hastily into his bag.

"Nothing, and didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people like that?" Alfred ignored the remark and glanced down to where a corner of the book peeked out the bag. Was it some sort of diary? A childish impulsive desire to read it popped into his mind and Alfred instantly snatched up the little book from its hiding spot.

"Hey!" came and indignant shout from Arthur as he reached for the book. Alfred only grinned wider and kept it out of the shorter boy's reach,

"Whatcha' got in here Artie?"

"None of your business so give it back!" demanded the shorter blonde. Startled by the fierce reaction Alfred handed back the book. However, he caught a glimpse of the inside and noticed that it was totally blank, weird, wasn't there words in it a few seconds ago? Alfred sat down in his desk as Arthur grumbled quickly shoving the book into his bag this time taking care to zip it up properly. More students filed in as the bell rang and the two stayed silent till the end of class.

* * *

It was fourth period and Alfred was barely catching the words that were coming out of the teacher's mouth. All he could think about was what Arthur was up to. It was strange, the boy had been here at the school for less than two weeks and somehow it seemed like he was deeply involved in something to do with this school that not even Alfred knew about. All of the sudden he was dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of everyone flipping through their textbooks filling out a worksheet Alfred just noticed was sitting on his desk. _Shit_, He had no idea what they were doing. Good thing Francis was sitting next to him, well it was good for these situations. Alfred leaned over and whispered,

"pst, Francis, what are we doing?" The Frenchman was startled and looked up from what he was doing, and Alfred noticed whatever it was it definitely wasn't the assignment; it was a doodle of a little boy with giant eyebrows in a baggy pirate costume brandishing a sword. It was really pretty good actually; Francis slipped the drawing under his textbook and opened it to the assigned page,

"Alfred mon ami, look at the board. She wrote the assignment down," Alfred looked and noticed that it really was right there: Page fifty-two, exercises nineteen through thirty- six.

"Oh, huh, it really is," was his intelligent reply. Francis leaned his cheek on his hand and smirked,

"Even you aren't that slow Alfred, could it be you just wanted an excuse to talk to moi?"

"Ha-ha, No chance in Hell would I ever invite you in my pants!" Alfred laughed. Suddenly every head in the class turned towards him; apparently he had said that very loudly. He glanced towards Francis who had innocently gone back to his work pretending to be a victim of some cruel joke. _Jerk,_ thought Alfred, he looked at the teacher. Her arms were crossed and she had an irritated expression on her face. Alfred scratched his head sheepishly,

"Uh, oops?"

* * *

So here he was, sitting outside the office trying to figure out an excuse for disturbing the class, "insulting another classmate", and "using inappropriate language" in front of a teacher. He sighed; this was just not his day. Then the voices in the office just got louder. _Huh?_ Alfred perked up his ears. He recognized the voices. One of them was obviously Principal Vargas, but the other one, wasn't that Arthur? Alfred was practically leaning against the door now trying to make out the words.

"Sir, I need more information, if I don't get it then this will take much longer than needed," a sigh,

"I'll see what I can do Arthur, but I'm not sure how much information you will be allowed,"

"Thank you sir, I'll be off now,"

The door opened and the Englishman walked out… and crashed right into Alfred. The American quickly scooted backwards and out of the way. For a moment Arthur looked stunned then he scowled,

"What are you doing here?" Alfred raised an eyebrow,

"I could ask you the same thing," Arthur looked like he was going to say something but then stopped himself,

"Whatever, I'm leaving," he snapped and then briskly strode off. Alfred stared after him, looks like there really is more to Arthur Kirkland than he had first thought. Principal Vargas poked his head out of the door,

"Ah, Alfred, I was expecting you, are you going to tell me what happened in class?" the blonde's head snapped around and all the thoughts that were circulating through his head just seconds ago disappeared.

"Well, you see…" he started weakly.

* * *

Arthur decided that it would be a better use of time to inspect the message that was left for him the night before than eat lunch. He would just eat later. As he looked at the words on the inside wall of the science building entranceway he was thankful that no one was in here. The paint seemed to be made fairly well and was thus very vibrant and noticeable. For some reason, Arthur could have sworn he had seen this exact shade somewhere fairly recently. The faeries also didn't find anything particularly strange about it. Arthur rubbed his temples. Everything so far seemed to come up cold. If things kept going this way then he might actually be forced to ask his brothers for help and that was not something he wanted to do. Wait, he had yet to inspect his locker more closely; even though he may have destroyed the spell some of the magic may have lingered in the area. Cursing himself for not seeing it earlier, Arthur grabbed his things and ran off in the direction of his locker.

As he ran into the main building and was about to turn around the corner to the hallway his locker was in; he slammed into another body.

"Ow," _That's the second time today! _Arthur eased himself off the floor and looked at the person he crashed into. His eyes widened and his heart stopped beating for two seconds. It was Francis.

"Désolé, I didn't notice you," the French man opened his previously shut eyes and looked at the other. Arthur by this time had put on a mask hiding his surprise. He couldn't let Francis find out,

"No, no, the fault was mine. Terribly sorry about that," be a gentleman and a stranger Arthur reminded himself. Francis got up and scrutinized him closely,

"…You really look very much like someone I knew,"

"I've been told that a lot actually, my face is very plain apparently. Now if you'll excuse me," Arthur picked up his dropped belongings and rushed off to his locker leaving behind a curious Francis.

_Damn,_ Arthur thought, he had to pretend not to recognize him or call him a bloody frog. It would be far too obvious otherwise. Arthur thanked his lucky stars that acting had been part of his curriculum. At first he thought that he would be in a really bad spot, thankfully he had avoided it. Arthur's expression then turned sad, Francis believed he died in that fire after all. Well, technically, that's what happened. That day Angel had died along with the rest of his family, and in his place Arthur Kirkland had been born.

A Francis looked at the retreating back of Arthur Kirkland He couldn't help but think that he truly did resemble Angel much more than he had originally believed. After all it was a pretty big school and he had never seen him up close until now. Could it be possible that Angel didn't die? But if he didn't what reason did he have to hide it from him? Francis shook his head, no; this was not something he should be thinking about. The wavy blonde walked towards the cafeteria, he needed a distraction. Maybe he would go find Matthew.

* * *

**Reviews motivate me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**haha sorry for the long wait, this one will be kinda slow since i'm kinda just making it up as i go. I also have MTMTE as my first priority. But i will be working on it so don't worry about it ever being dropped.**

**Disclaimer: How much i wish to own hetalia**

* * *

Chapter Five

Arthur ran his fingers along the inside of his locker door. He could still faintly feel the magic residue that was left behind from the spell. It might just be enough to track down the culprit. He held out his hand in front of the spot the spell was taped to and whispered an incantation. Strands of green webbing poked out from his palm and enclosed around a now visible red light protruding from the door. Arthur carefully bottled it and handed it to a fairy to transport it safely back to his dorm. He couldn't help but cringe from the malice that was emitted by the energy trapped in the bottle. Whatever it was that used to go on at this place before it turned into a school was not something that should be taken lightly. Arthur looked at the clock on the wall impatiently, all he had to do now is make it through his afternoon classes then he could go and inspect his new findings. At that moment the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Arthur grabbed his materials and headed towards his next class.

As Arthur sat down in his seat he caught Alfred staring at him who gave him a grin when he was caught in the act, which was only returned by the green-eyed boy with an annoyed scowl. The teacher cleared his throat to direct the students' attention to the from and began to read from a sheet of paper,

"A few announcements, as you all should know by now, the school's annual festival is coming up and since this is your homeroom class we need to decide what you will all be doing. Think of a few ideas tonight and tomorrow we will vote on them. Also, the science fair only a few days after the festival so be sure to be ready for that if you are one of those who are will be participating. Now without further ado let's get started," the teacher clapped his hands together and proceeded to start the lecture. As the clock ticked the minutes by and Alfred grew increasingly bored by the lecture he couldn't help but notice Arthur seemed really nervous about something. His emerald eyes kept glaring at the clock as if that would somehow help speed up time. Then the sudden ringing of the fire alarm quickly brought both of them to attention.

"Strange, there isn't a drill scheduled for today," noted the teacher offhandedly. As the words processed in the rest of the students' heads a few people started to fidget nervously.

"Probably someone just accidentally pulled the alarm," snickered Gilbert from the back but when a stampede of people running past the room shouted that there really was a fire everyone including him quickly fled out of the room. As Arthur made his way to the exit with the rest of the crowd he couldn't help but feel something was off.

"Arthur!" one of the fairies called out to him, "We found something important but the fire will destroy it soon!" they started flying in the direction of the fire beckoning the Brit to follow,

"What?" Arthur exclaimed as he pushed past the crowd to follow them,

"You can still save it but it's too big for us to carry!" Arthur grit his teeth,

"Just show me the way!"

When Alfred finally reached the safety of the school courtyard he couldn't help but notice something missing. As the teacher took roll that suspicion only increased,

"Where's Kirkland?" asked the teacher and at that moment Alfred's blood ran cold, _does this mean he's still in there?_

"Shit, I'll be right back!" he shouted and ran back into the building,

"Hey stop! It's dangerous!" the concerned shouts of his classmates faded into the background as Alfred charged deeper into the building with adrenaline pumping in his ears.

_Hold on Arthur, the hero is coming to save you!_

Arthur reached the place the fairies were talking about; it was a hidden alcove behind the trophy case that had fallen due to the fire. The fairies told him to be careful as he stuck his sleeve over his nose and rushed forwards into the fire. For the most part the fairies were doing a good job of keeping him from getting burned. Inside the small space was a stone tablet covered in a piece of cloth. Arthur picked it up gingerly wincing a bit when he noticed that it was hot to the touch. He turned around and was met with a wall of fire. The fairies were suddenly gone. Arthur swore under his breath and decided to risk blowing his cover,

"Water come forth to dispel the flames!" he yelled, immediately a powerful stream of water swirled around him and subdued the inferno. Very soon only wet ashes and charcoal were left of the fire. Arthur made sure his new find was still safe and started to make his way around the debris while trying to figure out how he was going to explain his way out of this one when his green eyes met a pair of blue ones that belonged to a certain American,

"Artie, what just happened?" Alfred breathed. When he got to the scene everything was burning and the flames were huge, but after he blinked all of the flames just disappeared. He could also swear he heard Arthur shout something when he got there too. Arthur quickly tried to find a good excuse,

"Er, well, I guess the sprinklers started to work don't you agree?" he chuckled weakly hoping that it was enough to dispel any suspicion.

"Oh so that was it!" Arthur internally sighed in relief at Alfred's answer for once thankful for his inability to read the atmosphere, "Come on dude, everyone's worried about you!" the shorter boy scowled at being called a dude,

"Oh, does this include you too?" he retorted without thinking. Alfred could feel his face starting to go a bit red,

"Haha! I'm just doing my job as the Hero!" Arthur smirked at the blatant dodge and followed Alfred out to where the rest of the school stood.

When the two got outside they were pulled over by the fire department and several teachers and scolded severely after being checked for injuries. When the rest of the fires were finally put out the students were instructed to head back to their dorms while the faculty discussed what to do. Arthur almost jumped with joy. He had two leads and now plenty of time to inspect them. Alfred was also very happy but for a different reason. He wasn't stupid; he knew that sprinklers couldn't put out a fire that large, that fast. He looked over at the Brit standing next to him clutching a cloth-covered slab; _just who are you anyways?_

It took forever but Alfred managed to beg computer and hacking whiz Eduard Von Brock to help him. After a few hours the two finally managed to hack into the schools' secure files that carried enough information to rival all the government agencies in the world combined.

"Well my job is done," Eduard said and held out his hand; Alfred gave him a twenty-dollar bill and the Estonian teen left. Alfred pulled the laptop closer to him and searched for "Arthur Kirkland." As he scanned the results his cerulean eyes expanded to the size of dinner plates,

"What the heck is this?"

**Advanced search of "Arthur Kirkland" results: No matches **

The Arthur Kirkland he knew did not exist in the school database. There were a few other Arthur Kirkland's but none of them were the right one. According to all the records Alfred checked, Arthur Kirkland did not exist.

* * *

**Why does it feel like they're really ooc in this chapter? I promise to do better next time. btw at my school we have had a few false fire alarms from people pulling it and there are classes that don't even bother to head outside sometimes since it's really pretty cold here in the winter.**

**Reviews are loved!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY! I haven't been good about updating I know. I don't even have a good excuse! I've just been having massive writer's block lately and all of my fics are going slow so it'll be quite a bit of time before I update again probably. Hopefully I'll get out of my slump soon. Anyways, to make up for my lateness here's an extra long chapter! (well for me anyways). Sadly this chapter is unedited so i'm sorry for any terrible errors. Hope you enjoy!**

**don't own hetalia**

* * *

Chapter 6

Alfred stared at his screen. Huh? That wasn't possible right? Alfred opened a new tab and checked google. Even after trying every single search engine he could think of, the Arthur Kirkland he knew never popped up.

_Maybe, maybe he's an alien!_

Alfred nodded, that sounded like a likely possibility. After all, Arthur had been snooping around the school a lot. He could be investigating Earth's weaknesses! Alfred decided that he would keep track of the man's movements for now and if they seemed sinister, then Alfred would heroically send him back where he came from! The American shut his laptop down and grinned. It would be just like in the movies! Alfred (the hero) would find out the bad guy (Arthur) was planning to take over the world or something then save the day and beat the bad guy!

Alfred frowned, but he didn't really want Arthur to be the bad guy. Even though he had only known the guy for three days Arthur seemed like a good guy (grouchy, too serious, and with crazy eyebrows but still a cool guy). Alfred looked out the window of his dorm at the burnt part of one of the buildings and remembered Arthur's little stunt right before the fire disappeared. Did he somehow put them out? Was that even possible? Alfred groaned at the onslaught of confusing thoughts. He flopped onto the bed. Whatever, he would deal with all of it some other time, for now, sleep.

Arthur stared giddily at the tablet and the jar of magic. He was on the right track now! He lifted the cloth from the stone and gasped. There was a faded image of something that could no longer be made out and surrounding the image was text in an old unrecognizable language. The decaying stone did not make it any easier to decipher what was on the tablet. He reached a hand out to touch the stone and pulled back just before the cold surface could graze his skin. He felt a very sinister aura leak from the object, it was suppressed but Arthur had a hunch that if he touched it something bad would happen. The fairies crawled around to get a closer look,

"Clover could you get me my chalk," Arthur asked the fairy dressed in green and white, the small creature nodded and flew back with a long piece of white chalk,

"Here you go Arthur!" she chimed. The boy smiled at her and took the proffered chalk,

"Thank you love," he then deftly began scribbling symbols and words around the tablet. He then looked at the bottled magic radiating a murky glow at the corner of the desk,

_Better do the entire room just to be safe,_

After making various protection and confinement spells around the room (in hidden places of course, he couldn't have someone walk in here and messing with them) Arthur stepped back and looked at his handiwork. Now if something did go wrong it would stay confined to the room. Arthur walked up to the bottle and hesitating uncorked it. Almost immediately the magical energy inside tried to escape. Arthur quickly muttered an incantation and the ball flashed a bright green before returning to its original color and flying out the window. Arthur turned to a few of his fairies,

"Poppy, Lilac, and Iris, could you follow that for me, I want to know where it's heading,"

"Yes sir!" they chorused and chased after the glowing ball. Arthur sat down in his chair and glared at the tablet. Now that he had sent the leftover magic residue back to its origin and sent the fairies after it, he could concentrate on this. Whoever, or whatever was behind all of this seemed very intent on getting rid of the stone. Arthur went to his book shelf of reference books and sighed. He was going to have to go through all the catalogued tablets in every single book wasn't he?

Arthur threw his hands up in frustration. Various books were now scattered around the floor,

"Bloody hell, this will take forever!" he cursed. The remaining fairies looked at him with concern,

"Arthur do you want any help?" a young one asked tentatively, the English boy shook his head,

"It's fine, I'll just find a different way,"

"But shouldn't it be simple? I mean you've done it before and very quickly haven't you?" Arthur looked at the young fairy,

"I have, but at those times I was able to read what was written and had a general idea of what I was looking for, but this time…" his gaze landed on the object in question, "I have no information to go off of. The only thing I can make of it is that I've seen Daighre studying something similar looking,"

"So why don't you just ask him?" the young fairy inquired, the rest of the fairies who have known Arthur longer giggled at the thought. Arthur scowled and furrowed his eyebrows,

"I'd rather not ask him for any help unless absolutely necessary," he muttered diving back into the books and flipping through pages. The young fairy looked lost and was pulled back by another, older, fairy,

"Come dear," she said, "we'll leave him alone for now,"

Alfred looked at the sky and positively shouted with joy, it was a beautiful morning and starting today, all classes were to be put on hiatus in preparation for the upcoming school festival. The students and teachers of each homeroom (sixth period) had ten days to plan, create, and execute the best event possible. It had been started originally as a gimmick to display the students' work to the rest of the world and show their progress but ended up being a competition between homerooms to see who could get the most customers. Alfred slung his backpack over his shoulder and jogged off to class. He was also going to begin phase one of his mission to find out who Arthur was!

When he reached the classroom and sat down in his seat next to the English boy his chipper face faltered. Arthur had his head down on the desk and was asleep. Alfred looked around to check that no one else had gotten to class yet then kneeled on the floor so he was level with Arthur's head. Wow, the boy looked like he didn't sleep a wink last night. Tell-tale signs of stress marred his face. Alfred stared at the sleeping boy inching closer with every new discovery of a sign of sleep deprivation.

Until Arthur's eyes snapped open,

"Why is your face so close to mine?" Arthur asked curtly. Alfred jumped back in surprise,

"Haha no reason! Just looking at your weird eyebrows is all!" _Shit, not a good choice of words there,_ Alfred thought to himself as Arthur's face turned murderous,

"There is nothing wrong with my eyebrows! However I believe putting your face up that close is suspicious no?" Arthur said with a smirk. Alfred's face reddened a tinge just as people started filing into the classroom. Their homeroom teacher walked in just as the bell rang.

"Hello class! Today we begin planning for the school festival! Does anybody have any ideas?" He looked around the room; all of the students just stared at him like he had grown a second head. He sighed, "Fine, I want all of you to brainstorm ideas for today and we'll decide at the end of the hour, however, make sure whatever you have planned will not exceed this budget," he pointed to the figure written on the board. The students mumbled in agreement and then proceeded to talk with their friends about ideas. Arthur sat there with a blank expression on his face.

_I should probably just ask to skip class and go back to investigating the tablet,_

He thought to himself sleepily. Just as he was about to raise his hand though he noticed a certain America staring at him intently, Arthur scowled,

"What is it now Jones?"

"Nothing," he didn't stop staring. Arthur's eyebrow twitched,

"Then why in the world are you staring?" Alfred jumped back a bit at the question; he seemed only just to notice he had been staring,

"Me? Staring? In your dreams haha!" he laughed it off quickly. Damn, where had his ninja skills gone? (As Kiku likes to point out, he never had them) Arthur looked at him suspiciously. Alfred sighed, might as well just skip to part fourteen of his plan and just do the heroic hero-villain confrontation! He looked at the teacher who was distracted at the moment and took the opportunity to drag the shorter boy out the door into the empty hallway. Arthur kicked and spluttered as he was dragged. When both of them were out of the classroom Arthur freed himself roughly and straightened out his clothes then proceeded to chew Alfred out in a way that would have made a lesser man pee his pants.

"What the hell do you think you're doing dragging me like that? I could sue you for harassment!" He whisper-yelled not wanting to let the teacher find out they were gone. Alfred looked up and grinned,

"You couldn't sue me!" Arthur's heart skipped a beat and he almost panicked, yes it was true, he couldn't sue Alfred since he technically did not exist but Alfred shouldn't, and didn't, know that!

"W-what are you talking about you wanker of course I could!" he retorted. Alfred laughed,

"Nope! You can't! and ya know why? It's cause you're an alien from outerspace!" he declared proudly. Arthur stared at him mouth agape. For a few seconds he had actually believed Alfred was not an idiot and had actually figured it out, now he didn't know what to think. Taking a deep breath Arthur thought through his options,

"Fine, that's right, I'm an alien, you got me. I'm a time-traveling alien from the planet Gallifrey and am just stopping by for a visit" he said resignedly. Maybe the dolt would take the hint and forget about it. Instead Alfred seemed to get more excited,

"Duh! Of course I was right! Anyways! Since I'm the hero I will be foiling whatever dastardly deeds you plan!" he proclaimed loudly striking a pose causing Arthur face-palm. Did he not understand what sarcasm was?

At that moment the door to their classroom opened and out poked Glibert Beilschmidt,

"Guys, when you're done with whatever it is you're doing the teach wants you back in here so we can discuss who's doing what," He smirked. Arthur let the words settle,

"Wait we've already voted?"

"No, _**we've **_already voted dumbasses; _**you've**_ just been standing outside," Alfred and Arthur looked at each other and then scrambled back into the classroom. The teacher looked over his shoulder to the boys from the words he was scrawling across the board,

"Wonderful of you two to join us again, since we've already voted and such we might as well move on. The class has decided to do a circus café," the two boys looked at the man puzzled,

"What?" asked the two teens in honest confusion. The man ran his fingers through his brown hair getting chalk dust into it,

"Us as a class will be running a café, the theme of the café is "the circus" as in a circus centric design and small shows of tricks performed in circus shows. The girls over here," he pointed to a rather large group of girls in the corner, "will be taking care of decorations and uniforms for waiters and waitresses. This group over here," a smaller group of mixed sex looked up from their notebooks already filled with ideas, "will be planning the illusions, tricks, and execution. This group will be preparing all the food," a small group of teens sat in the back discussing various pastries, treats, and drinks, "this group will be serving as waiters and waitresses," he pointed to the last group which Alfred noticed, included Gilbert, and his brother Matthew. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows,

"So what will we be doing then sir?" he asked. The teacher gave a small (dare I say mischievous?) smile,

"Since you skipped on the decision process you two automatically got the jobs no one else wanted of course. You two will be advertising. This means you will be wearing costumes that represent our café and hand out fliers advertising our café throughout the school. If you're caught slacking off I will deduct points. And that goes for all of you, I want to win this year as do hopefully most of you." He looked at the class with a strange glint in his eyes. Nobody spoke slightly freaked out by their usually calm, laid-back teacher's sudden personality change. When the bell rang everyone left the room as quickly as possible, Arthur and Alfred included.

Arthur strode through the hallways quickly trying to get away from the loud-mouthed American following him.

"Artie! hey! Wait up!" Arthur stopped in place and turned around to yell,

"Don't call me that you bloody wanker!" Alfred grinned at the words,

"but it got you to stop didn't it?" Arthur realized this was true and turned around to run but Alfred latched onto his sleeve,

"Uh uh, you're not getting away!" he tsked merrily. Arthur blushed in irritation and embarrassment and averted his eyes. Alfred continued to talk, "anyways, since I was right and all about you being an alien I've got a few questions for you to answer!"

"I was being sarcastic! I'm not a fucking alien!" Arthur gritted shaking his arm loose from the taller boy's grip. Alfred looked surprised,

"Really? Then what are you? I mean you aren't listed anywhe-," Arthur slapped his palm over Alfred's mouth and looked around quickly; seems like nobody heard. He leaned in close so only Alfred could hear him and whispered harshly,

"Do no, and I repeat do not say that out loud! If you do, I will end you?" Alfred wrenched the hand off his mouth,

"well then tell me who you are and then I'll decide whether or not to tell your secret,"

"Are you threatening me?" the English boy fumed. Alfred cupped his hands around his mouth and took a deep breath aiming at the other students walking around enjoying their free hour before returning to class,

"HEY! ARTH-," Arthur once again slapped his hand over the others mouth,

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you, just not here in the open alright?" Alfred nodded and Arthur uncovered his mouth,

"Follow me. We'll be going to my dorm room; it'll be easier to explain there," Arthur said as he started walking. Alfred followed excitedly. As Arthur looked over his shoulder back at the eager American he sighed, what was he going to do now?

* * *

**review pretty please?**


End file.
